The body is provided with blood by means of blood vessels. Blood vessels comprise endothelial and smooth muscle cells. In many diseases, blood vessels and the formation thereof, respectively, are impaired. This is found, e.g., in impaired wound healing as in the case of diabetes mellitus, vasculitis, arterial occlusive disease, chronic venous and infected ulcer. There are also major problems in connection with wound healing in the case of innervation impairment such as paraplegia, leprosy, neuropathy, etc., and decubital gangrene of persons in need of care. Also known are weak sutures and wound healing impairment in the case of operations, particularly of the intestines and transplantations of skin or other organs, respectively. Up to the present, there are no satisfactory products or means by which it is possible to take steps in the case of blood vessel diseases, in particular impaired wound healing.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a product by means of which the above objective can be achieved.